


While it Lasts

by thefalconofthefall



Series: The Wings of Hopes and Dreams [2]
Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend, Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hatoful Boyfriend, Alternate Universe - High School, Birthday Party, Crossdressing, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Maids, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 10,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefalconofthefall/pseuds/thefalconofthefall
Summary: Stories of two young individuals, one human, one bird, one of joy, one of melancholy, slowly falling in love with each other.





	1. School Trip

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe this is the first Trevor x Y fic out there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this is the first Trevor x Y fic out there.
> 
> But here's the soundtrack of the day (because I forgot):  
> Normal theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBYpeGJo46Y

_4/21/????_

Ahhh! The outdoors! It’s always nice to be out here, with the wind in my hair, the trees and grass waving by, and the wild bird Pokemon flying in a nice day! Though we are here to do an observations lab under the supervision of Ms. Dorobo, I already had finished the assignments and decided to hang out with Trevor, who was staring at a Caterpie eating a leaf.

“You’re not going to eat the poor thing, are you Trevor?” I teased.

The small red bird gave me mortified look at those words. “Of course not! It has a family and a life to live! Why would I eat it!? Besides, if I did eat it, I would get a horrible stomach ache and vomiting for a day....”

“So you’re just staring at it going by with its life?”

“Yep! It’s interesting that way!”

“I see…” I then stared at the Caterpie, who didn’t seem to mind the company that it had. When it finished, it gave a wave of its tail to both of us, and crawled away.

“Well now it’s back to its family!” Trevor chirped happily. Just then, my stomach growled.

I placed my hand on my stomach. “Oops, ehehehhehe…I was low on food and thought that I would just sacavage for anything here.”

“Oh! Well you can take half of my lunch!” Trevor said, grabbing his bag and taking a container. “It’s pasta with spinach and nuts!”

“Thanks Trevor!” I said. And so, I ate part of Trevor’s lunch, which was very delicious, much expected of his excellent cooking.

* * *


	2. Sports Festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I forgot: 
> 
> Sports Festival: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I41SlVM7FAw or https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ez9X1ioEXTo

_5/21/????_

Today’s the sports festival! I’ve been pretty excited for it, even though there are a lot of difficult choices to make. But in the end, I decided to sign up for the three-legged race, since there are a very few participants and someone has to do it.

“Hey Trevor!” I greeted as I walked towards the area where it hosted it.

“Oh hey Y!” he replied as he stretched out his wings, then his legs. “You signed up for the three-legged race?”

“Yeah! Want to be partners?”

He practically beamed at those words. “Of course! Now let’s go. I already finished my stretching.”

We both went over to the starting line, where a Noctowl and Toucannon tied together waited while a Talonflame with glasses, probably the announcer, tied a yellow bespectacled Oricorio and a shiny Swellow’s legs together with a piece of yellow rope.

“Just a little more…” she mumbled, before finishing it. “Alright, you’re all set.” She stood up from the ground and pushed back her glasses, before turning to behind her and nodding.

“You already found your partner Trevor?”

“Yep!” he replied cheerfully.

“That’s great. I’ll go get another rope, be right back.” She flew off to the tent far on our left, before flying back with a long piece of orange rope in her beak.

“Both of you stand as close and still as possible,” she said, moving her wings together. “This is gonna take a while.”

We both move close to each other, trying to stay still as possible for the whole time, but it was hard. The day was already hot, and having my leg touching Trevor’s made it worse, especially since it was warmer than usual, probably from being scared of being accidentally stepped on.

After what seemed to be years, the Talonflame backed away and dusted her wings on each other. “Alright! You’re all set! Good luck with the race!”

She then flew off to the announcer’s tower, and grabbed the megahorn hanging from it. “RACERS! COME UP TO THE STARTING LINE!”

“Agh!” Trevor squawked, trying to catch up to my pace as I ran towards it.

I quickly stopped. “Whoops! Sorry!” I slowed down, helping Trevor to keep up with me until we were ready at the starting line, our four opponents, some of the birds in the audience, and the announcer at us giving us weird looks before she turned back to the megaphone and raised her other wing.

“AT THE COUNT OF THREE! ONE–”

“We’re gonna win!” the Toucannon roared, smoke rising from his beak.

His Noctowl partner however, just gave a small nod at the Oricorio and shiny Swellow and us. “Good luck,” he said with a smile.

“TWO–”

“We’re gonna lose, are we?” the Oricorio sighed.

Her Swellow partner simply shrugged.

“Are you ready Trevor?” I asked.

“Yeah,” he said, quaking in nervousness.

“THREE! OFF YOU ALL GO!”

I took off in a sprint, vaguely hearing from behind me “OW! OW! OW!”, “FUCKING HELL!”, “HUGH CALM DOWN!”, and “I knew it.”

“ANNND IT LOOKS LIKE GABENA AND CEDRINUS IS IN THE LEAD, THOUGH GABENA SEEMS TO BE UNAWARE THAT THIS IS A THREE-LEGGED RACE! SUPAIKU AND OROCHI ARE TRAILING BEHIND–ANNNND THEY FELL. SUPAIKI LOOKS PRETTY PISSED RIGHT NOW! PIGEONS AND AURUM ARE IN LAST PLACE, PROBABLY TRYING TO NOT FALL!”

“ _Oh shit!_ ” I slowed to a stop and looked down, to see Trevor panting and his back and head shrouded in flames.

“Y…” he gasped. “I think I should take the lead. My legs will probably break if I let you run.”

The intense heat from the sun and his nervous flames made me realize how uncomfortable my leg was right now. “Sorry Trevor, and yeah, you can take the lead.”

“It’s fine, and thanks,” he replied, before he starting hobbling, allowing me to follow after.

After a while, the Orochi and Supaiki pair were dropping down to third place, while the Pigeons and Aurum pair had already caught up to us due to no falling over so many times or having their feet dragged onto the ground for several meters.

“Wow, I can’t actually believe we’re winning,” Pigeons remarked as she followed after Aurum.

“I guess we’re just fortunate,” Aurum shrugged.

“Not if I can help it!” I cried, before realizing Trevor was in front of me and taking the lead with his aching legs. “We’ll beat you soon!”

“Should we go faster?” Pigeons asked to Aurum.

“Bad idea,” he answered. “Besides, they’re too injured to actually catch up to us.”

When we finally crossed the finish line, Pigeons and Aurum were already waiting for us, but I didn’t mind. We got to spend some time together and second place, which would bring some honor to our class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *winks, clicks tongue, and fingerguns to the people I'm camoeing* You're awesome.


	3. Ruby vs Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if I botched Black's character.
> 
> Also:
> 
> Black's Theme/Confrontation between the two: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qr54rgJGUQ4

_6/12/????_

Well that was a nice bathroom break after having to spend an entire class period of Ruby yelling at Ms. Dorobo and Black! Now let’s hope everything calmed–

“AERIAL ACE!” a familiar screeching filled my ears. 

"HMMPH! WHAT KIND OF MONGREL USES THAT KIND OF MOVE!? WEAK AS YOU ARE!"

Oh boy. What happened?

I opened the door, to see the whole classroom being a mess. Papers and feathers were flying in the air, and a bunch of desks were overturned to protect panicking birds, or landed on unfortunate ones. Near the open windows, there stood Black and Ruby staring down at each other, blood trickling down the Altaria’s face from a fresh scratch on his forehead as yellow sparks jumped out of his adversary. 

I then glanced over at Ms. Dorobo’s desk, which seemed to have some scratches and burn marks on the wood with a sleeping Mandibuzz seated behind it. Seriously, how had she not waken up yet?

“Psst! Y!” a familiar voice from the front row cried.

I scurried over to where it came from, looking at the two birds to make sure they didn’t notice my entrance, then turned to Trevor, who was leaning on Ms. Dorobo’s desk with a dazed yet shocked face.

“What happened Trevor?” I whispered. 

He gulped. “When you were gone, Ruby began to grate on Black’s nerves even more. He was mocking him for his yelling, pudding, and stuff. Then, Black got angry and used Air Cutter on him, overturning some of the desks. Ruby retaliated with Dragon Pulse, and I tried to pull them apart, but Black hit me away with Wing Attack.”

Well that’s incredibly stupid and inconsiderate on both sides.

“What a jerk,” I muttered.

“Since when he isn’t?” Trevor agreed.

I stood up straight, my fists clenching and a determined expression covering my face as I looked at the two squabbling birds. “I’m going to put an end to this.”

“Good luck Y!” he squeaked, as I marched over to both of them.

They both immediately turned to me, both with a grin on their faces, before turning back to each other with a smug smirk.

“See? Gabena is going to side with me. You have absolutely no chance at all, mongrel.”

“OH NO! SHE’S GOING TO SIDE WITH ME!”

“Black! Calm down!”

“Huh!?” Black said as he gaped at me in response, while Ruby let out a triumphal “Hrrrumph!” 

“See? She sides with _me_. She obviously has much more sense than you.”

“Ruby! Stop mocking Black!”

“Aghhh!?” he cried, gaping at me also.

“So both of you! Make up with each other and clean up this mess!”

“NO!” Ruby screamed, now glowering at me. “I REFUSE TO SUBMIT INTO A DRAW WITH THAT MONGREL!”

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?” Black screeched, giving me a look of anger and disappointment. “RUBY IS A CRUEL BIRD THAT NEEDS TO BE PUT IN PLACE!”

“And you aren’t going to help him with that. So both of you are going outside!”

“WHA–”

Before any of them could finish, I grabbed them by the scruff, and threw them out, before dusting my hands and lifting up a front row desk that trapped a Noctowl.

“Oh thank the gods Y,” Trevor sighed. “You’re a lifesaver.”

“Yeah, what he said,” the Noctowl huffed, as he cracked his back forward. “It’s incredibly uncomfortable there.” 

“But we really should clean this up.” I lifted up a desk, allowing a Fearow to crawl out of it, before setting it down on its legs. “I highly doubt Ms. Dorobo will help us in that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly reminder that a Braviary weighs about 90 pounds/41 kilograms, with Black heavier than that due to being big for his species, and an Altaria weighs about 46 pounds/21 kilograms. Y carried both of them with only one hand, without breaking a sweat or bone. So in a nutshell: don't fucking mess with Y.
> 
> But anyways, this chapter wasn't in the original, as those who played the game would notice. The reason why it's adapted for this story's purpose was in order to strengthen Y's and Trevor's chemistry together, because I thought the original material wasn't enough, plus it's a nice reminder of the beginning of a favorite visual novel of mine where you can favor one of the two people constantly at each others' throats and have the favored one like you while the other dislike you, or choose to not support any of them and get your best friend to like you more.
> 
> Also, here's Ruby's and Black's info for the kicks (moves listed are their main ones):
> 
> Black HP: 278/278  
> Ability: Defiant  
> Level: 71  
> Nature: Adamant  
> Moves  
> Air Cutter  
> Wing Attack  
> Brave Bird  
> Hyper Voice  
> Rock Slide
> 
> Ruby HP: 156/156  
> Ability: Natural Cure  
> Level: 60  
> Nature: Rash  
> Moves  
> Dragon Pulse  
> Dragon Breath  
> Dazzling Gleam  
> Hyper Voice  
> Cotten Guard


	4. Black vs Trevor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the probably botched Black.
> 
> Normal theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBYpeGJo46Y&t=22s
> 
> Black's Theme/Confrontation between the two: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qr54rgJGUQ4

_6/22/????_

Oh man, I’m starving! P.E was draining enough with having to race against Black himself, and I had a small breakfast this morning. Now I can’t wait until I eat this roasted Bunnelby and her–

“THIS IS NOT PUDDING!” a familiar screaming filled my ears.

I sighed, and looked up, to see Trevor, whose whole body was on fire and clinging onto Black’s neck, who seemed to be angry at a lunch dish with a cup of pudding and the flames searing his throat. Near the cash register, his and Black’s bag were tossed aside, forgotten by their quarreling owners.

“Black! I know you’re mad and all but we can’t play around here! Let’s go outside and let you take out your anger on it!” Trevor cried desperately.

“LET GO OF ME AND LET ME UNLEASH MY RAGE!” the Braviary screeched in response.

 

“HUGH NO!” a voice from the other side of the cafeteria cried, followed by a flapping of wings.

“What’s going on?” I asked, even though I didn’t need to know by talking.

“I’VE BEEN SERVED WITH FALSE PUDDING!” Black answered. “AND I HAVE ENOUGH OF BEING SERVED OF THAT!”

“I’M TRYING TO STOP HIM BUT APPARENTLY HE’S RESISTANT TO FLAMES!” Trevor cried as he gave me a look of pure panic. “Y DO SOMETHING!”

I stared at the scene for a moment, and wondered, ” _Why can’t you just let him go Trevor?_ ”

But Black would cause a ruckus if Trevor lets him go like that….hmm...I got it! Probably won’t work, but it would be a good shot!

I hunched my shoulders, shaking my head a bit to let a thick strand of my hair fall in front of my face. A mask of great rage covered my face, as I threw my head back and held my arms in front of me, fingers in a claw-like position, and cried, “AGHHHHH! MY HUNTER-GATHERER BLOOD BOILS!”

Black immediately threw off Trevor, who yelped “OW!” and screamed a scream of pure terror.

“THE QUEEN OF BEASTS SHOWN HER TRUE COLORS!” he cried, eyes widened so far apart I can see all of the white. “RETREAT!” He then dashed straight out of the cafeteria, leaving behind a strong wind that knocked over some birds, a very baffled crowd, and a very grateful and flameless Trevor.

“Thanks Y…” he panted, pulling himself up

“Oh it’s not a problem,” I replied with a smile. “I’m surprised that worked.”

“Either way, I really owe you one.” He then limped over to where his bag was, and picked it up, before smiling. “Now let’s go eat our lunch. I’m starving.”

I nodded. “Me too.”


	5. Tanabata Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does not actually feature Trevor, but hey, we have Fai. And gods I'm late for that day...but happy Tanabata nonetheless!
> 
> Making a wish: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MX_O1-eE7_Y&list=RDgxj_QyIjz1Q&index=7

_7/7/????_

Ahhhh! Tanabata! Also known as the Festival of Jirachi, it’s a day of the year where you write a wish on a piece of paper to hang on a bamboo tree blessed by a priest of the deity. I’ve been busy all day in hunting and tending my cave that I didn’t went to the shrine! I hope the bamboo’s still up! Better start moving!

* * *

 

When I finally arrived, I saw to my relief, the bamboo tree, standing tall as ever as papers hanging from the hooks protruding from it. I saw many wishes, written by many birds, but I stopped to read closely on one that caught my eye.

 

_“I wish for Mother to be better._

 

_Also, for my stomach problems to be gone - Cedrinus Trevor”_

 

As expected of someone sweet and pained like Trevor. But now I need to make a wish...ah! I got it!

 

I got a piece of paper from the box on the table in front of the tree, and started to write it down.

 

_“I wish for a life where I’ll spend my days peacefully, and for Trevor and I to remain friends with each other to the end!”_

 

“Oh hello Gabena.”

 

I turned around and smiled at Ms. Dorobo. “Hello to you too Ms. Dorobo. Going out for a nice walk?”

“Yes,” she replied. “It’s windy tonight, much good after this recent hot weather.”

 

She then gave me a worried look. “You know, since it’s night, I should accompany you in order to fight against the nocturnal wild Pokemon.”

 

“I think I’ll be fine Ms. Dorobo.” I pulled out my bendable fighting spear. “I have this.”

 

She observed the weapon for a bit. “Huh, you seem well-prepared,” she remarked. “But still, be careful.”

 

I nodded. “I will, Ms. Dorobo.”


	6. Emma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma's Theme/Confrontation in the office: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LAWUQHK0u3E

_7/13/????_

Ugh...I’m feeling a bit lightheaded right now, and it’s only two hours in the school day. I knew I should’ve done some more hunting last night.

 

But I don’t think Trevor’s better than me right now. He looked really uncomfortable even when sitting down, and he seemed to have a face mixed with discomfort and terror, a clear sign his stomachache is severe enough to require the doctor’s attention.

 

“Hey Trevor, are you alright?” I asked. “Are you sure you can walk?”

 

“Y-yeah, I-i’m fine,” he answered in a rather deflated voice. “T-this’s just normal.”

 

I frowned. “Are you sure? You don’t seem alright.”

 

“Y-yeah,” he said with a smile, but it looked very unconvincing. “I’ll just go to the doctor. S-she’ll have something for me.”

 

I nodded grimly, before he started his way to the infirmary, the janitor and several of the students nearby looking at him pitifully as he went.

 

Though they do have a reason why. Trevor had entered it before to feel even worse than usual, and Esprit had been sighted several times before of going to the incinerator a few days and even hours before an announcement of a missing student or faculty member...

 

I shook my head, and started walking to the next class. There’s no use wallowing in worries that may not be true and I have no control over. But still, I couldn’t help but wonder: what would Esprit do to Trevor? Would she help him get better, or give him some kind of poison?

* * *

 

He never showed up during textile class or social studies. I really hope that nothing bad happened, but I’m already soaked in sweat and very uncomfortable from the tightness in my chest and the trembling in my body, almost completely forgetting that I haven’t eaten since last night. But I have to eat now. Even though I don’t feel light-headed, I don’t like the idea of visiting the doctor from fainting, even though that is less of a priority than saving Trevor from suffering from some poison, mutilated by a knife or Steel Wing, or being prepared for her lunch...

 

“H-hey Y.”

 

I looked down, all of my worries gone in a flash as a huge smile formed on my face. “Trevor! There you are! What happened?”

 

“T-the doctor made me to stay and rest after giving me the medicine,” he answered, as he tried to steady himself. “But I still feel horrible…”

 

My eyes widened, before narrowing in anger, my body burning with it along with the pain in my clenched fists. I may never had liked Esprit, but now...she’s going to pay _hell._ This has gone far too long, and I’m not going to let it continue.

 

Trevor’s eyes widened as he realized on what I was about to do. “Y! Don’t do it you don’t have any evidence! And the doctor is a Honchkrow you know how strong they are!”

 

I ignored him, going straight to the infirmary door and slamming it open, revealing Esprit at her desk, looking at me with that sickeningly sweet smile as she placed her pen down on a piece of paper she was working on.

  
“Good after–AGH!”

 

I grabbed her white neck feathers and pulled her closer to my face, knocking her spectacles off her beak and onto her desk.

 

“My glasses! I need them!” she cried with wide, fearful eyes, pulling out her left wing to try to reach the desk below.

 

I grabbed it, before giving her a deathly glare. “What. Did. You. Do. To. Trevor?”

 

Instantly, the wing in my hand relaxed as she gave me a calm smile that made me churn in anger on the inside.

 

“Ah, so that’s why you barged in my office so loudly,” she said, placing her left wing in the middle of the arm that was holding her collar. “But what evidence do you have for whatever else I did to him besides giving him the appropriate medication and depending on it to do its work?"

 

She then let out a laugh, which I think it's supposed to sound bitter but instead came off as creepy.

 

"You can’t rely on a student of this school on any supposed crime I did. They all bear hatred of me, for no reason other than my species are thought to be bringers of bad luck. And even if I were to do a supposed crime, I wouldn’t be so reckless in leaving behind any evidence.”

 

I clenched my jaw, a low growl coming from throat not for the doctor, but for myself. “ _Damn it! I should’ve listened to Trevor!”_

 

“That...is true Doctor,” I sighed.

 

“So please, let me go return to my work and give me my glasses back,” she said as she put out her left wing and turn it over onto its back side. “That’s all I will accept as an apology.”

 

“Alright Doctor.” I picked up the glasses and placed it in her wing, before setting her down on her chair and turning to the door and walking quickly out to where Trevor waited.

 

“So how did it go?” he asked, though his face and voice showed he didn’t need me to say the answer.

 

“Badly,” I sighed.

 

He sighed and shook his head, before giving me a smile. “But we still have lunch to eat. Let’s go.”

 

I smiled too. “Yeah. I’m hungry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun and so many questions on this chapter. Also, thanks Cap for reminding me Y's a total mom friend.
> 
> And I should probably say this, but last names would be mainly used for respect and first names would be mainly use to show closeness in Japan, though in Y's case with Emma, it shows she really doesn't trust and like her at all, which is saying something since she doesn't really like and trust Lack either and she still refers to him by first name.
> 
> Also, please imagine Emma's laugh being "Kuhehehehe" with a deep, Honchkrow/raven-like voice. Or whenever she speaks in general.


	7. Getting a Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doesn't feature Trevor again, but we have Lillie.
> 
> Cafe theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=peqmFAtoQe8

_ 7/24/????  _

Hmmm...I wonder if I should get a part-time job. Summer break is pretty long, and all the homework I can finish won’t fill it up at all. Plus some extra money would be handy during emergencies or unlucky days of hunting.

 

I think I saw a flier on a small cafe for those willing to work for a temporary time. Might as well see if they still are asking help.

* * *

 

I walked into the cafe, instantly taken by the appealing rusticness of it. The walls, floor, chairs, and table were made of dark brown wood, with part of the floor covered by a large purple rug with yellow tassels and stripes that formed a large rectangle that lead to the reception counter. An instrumental piano version of a song commonly played during the winter time was playing in the cafe, giving a calming and welcoming feeling in the place along with the dracaena that stood in both of the inner corners, soaking in the sunlight from the windows.

 

“Oh hello there! You’re here early! The cafe doesn’t open until noon!”

 

I turned to the voice, seeing a Pa’u Oricorio behind the counter, giving me a friendly smile yet with looking at me with curiosity.

 

I smiled back. “Ah, sorry m’am, I’m here to apply for the part-time job.”

 

“Ah, I see.” She dipped her head. “Forgive me for my assumption. My name is Kukui Lillie.”

 

Huh...what a nice Alolan lady! “I’m Gabena na Yvonne.”

 

She gave me a stunned look at first, before smiling again. “Ah, I see. You’re hired!”

 

My eyes widened. “What!? You’re not going to interview me or anything!?”

 

“I don’t need to ask anyone on their diligence and punctuality!” she said, leaning onto the light brown wooden table and the gravel below. “Also, my body and psychic powers are rather weak, so I need someone to help me carrying the boxes of coffee and tea, and you seem able enough to do it.”

 

I nodded, and smile. After all, living in the wild is a great enough exercise itself! “I will be happy to Ms. Kukui!”

 

“Good. Then I will rely on you for that during the summer. And while this is rather sudden, would you mind in starting tomorrow?”

 

That quick!? This is rather convenient...

 

“Oh no, I don’t!”

 

She smiled brightly. “Wonderful! See you tomorrow!”

 

“You too miss!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, the role of the elderly cafe owner went to Trevor, during a time where Hiyoko/the hunter-gather-girl was Sapphire. I changed it because we need more XY character-centric fics, I'm more familiar with the XY arc, and it's Y. This opportunity just screams for her to be the main character. Though that meant, to me at least, that there has to be a switch in best friends, so Wally traded with Trevor in roles, and was the cafe shop owner until Emma replaced him, and Wally was scrapped from having any role in this AU entirely at the moment of this writing. All the reasons why this happened will be explained later.
> 
> And to clear things up, Lillie is not old, she's actually either in her early to mid 20s by human standards. Why, I'll tell later.


	8. Giving it Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cafe theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=peqmFAtoQe8

I whistled a tune as I walked on my way to the cafe. Although it’s 9 am right now, it doesn’t hurt to be early!

 

When I arrived, Lillie was cleaning up a table, humming a nice song, before looking up and giving me a friendly smile.

 

“Good morning Miss Gabena! ”

 

I smiled back. “Good morning to you too, m’am! What can I do today?”

 

“Just wait for me,” she answered, before turning away to the back room. “I have to wash the dishes first, which won’t take long, then I’ll show you around.”

 

“Alright!”

 

She then went into the room, allowing me to sit down and admire the beautiful water paintings of various Pokemon, with some showing them in their higher level of evolution.

 

When she returned, she said, “Now I’ll start showing you around the place. I keep everything tidy and there isn’t a lot of room here, so you should be able to remember easily. If you can’t, you’re welcome to ask.”

 

“Alright!”

 

So we started our relatively short tour of the place, with Lillie providing a quick and understandable explanation on each of the things. I have to say, Lillie was right in how easy it is to remember! I can practically move in here.

 

“So what do you think?” she asked.

 

“It’s very nice! I could move into here!”

 

She laughed and smiled. “That’s a rather far-fetched compliment dear, and I don’t think you would want to sleep on the floor.”

 

I laughed awkwardly. “Well, if you saw my house–”

 

“Excuse me…”

 

I whipped my head to the door, gaping in shock at Trevor’s presence. “Trevor!?”

 

Trevor’s eyes also widened at the sight of me. “Y!? W-what are you doing here!?”

 

“Is this your friend Miss Gabena?” Lillie asked.

 

“Yep. This is Trevor Cedrinus, Miss Kukui.”

 

“And I’m here for the job,” he added, fidgeting his wings a bit. “I saw that it starts at noon, and it can fit in with my other job…but if you already got the position, I’ll be fine leaving.”

 

I turned to Lillie, and asked, “Miss Kukui, is the job avaliable for two people?”

 

She sighed. “Unfortunately, no. This place is too small for that.”

 

“Then let Trevor have the job,” I said, then started my way to the door.  


Trevor’s head suddenly went aflamed. “Y!?”

 

I stopped and smiled at him. “You need it more than I do,” I assured, before turning to Lillie. “And don’t worry Miss Kukui! Trevor’s a hard worker! He’ll be valuable for your business!”

 

His flame spluttered a bit. “B-but Y? Isn’t this a bit unfair to you?”

 

I shrugged. “Nah, don’t worry. I can manage on my own even without a little money in my pockets. Plus, you’ll do a good job, so you don’t have to worry on that.”

 

_"And you really need it Trevor. Your mother won’t get better from her illness without any money, plus Lillie would treat you nicely. You deserve it."_

 

The fire on his head died a bit. “A-alright Y. T-thanks.”

 

  
“Not a problem.”

 

“Well, it’s settled then,” Lillie said, before nodding at Trevor. “Go into the back room and wait for me. I’ll be back soon.”

  
“Yes, Miss Kukui,” Trevor replied, his fire dying a bit more as he flew over there.

 

She then turned to me, and gave me a nod and smile. “And while our time together was rather short Miss Gabena, I would like to say that you’re always welcome to come here.”

 

I smiled back. “Thank you Miss Kukui! And I will!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning to have this chapter and the previous chapter as one, but when I was putting this in the AO3 draft, I was like "You know what...let's just have those two separate. It looks and transitions better."
> 
> And you'll see Lillie in the future...once I find time and motivation to do that.


	9. Summer Festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Festival theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1AyA7kDCEvI

_ 8/6/????  _

Today’s the summer festival! I should invite somebirdie with me! Hmmm...ah! I got it!

 

I picked up my Pokegear, and scrolled through my contacts list, until I saw Trevor’s picture and pressed on it.

 

“ _ I hope he isn’t too busy…”  _ I thought as I stared at the loading screen.

 

A few moments later, the loading screen disappeared, revealing that I managed to get a hold of him. Now to see if he would say he’s busy or not…

 

“ _ Hey Y, what’s up?” _

 

“I’m planning to go to the summer festival? Want to come with me?” 

 

The line went silent for a moment. “ _ Sure! All of my workplaces are closed early for that, so I’m free!” _

 

I smiled. “Great! Meet me at the entrance of the festival!”

* * *

 

“Thank you for inviting me, Y,” Trevor said, as we both walked through the festival and admiring the beautiful and colorful lights in the night.

 

“Not a problem!” I smiled. “You need to take a break every once in awhile.”

 

“Yeah…” he said rather dejectedly as he looked down the ground.

 

I looked around the area for any booths to cheer him up, until I spotted a snack booth runned by a Togetic, I think one of the teachers of the school, seeming to be selling rice balls and pastries.

 

I tapped Trevor’s back, before pointing at it. “Hey Trevor, want to eat some rice balls?” 

 

He shrugged. “I’m not that hungry, but if you are, I’ll be happy to pay.”

 

I shook my head. “No,  _ I’ll  _ pay.”

 

“I can’t let you do that Y, you need that money in case something happens,” he sighed, before his eyes suddenly lit up. “How about we both split?” 

 

I grinned and nodded. “Deal.”

 

So we both went over to the booth, which thankfully, had a short line, and waited until it was our turn, where we were treated with a pleasant surprise.

 

“M-mr. Jikan!” Trevor cried.

 

“Hello!” I greeted. “Wasn’t expecting to see you here!”

 

“Oh hello Trevor and Y!” the Togetic greeted. “It’s been awhile since we’ve talked. So how are your classes and life?”

 

“Going well,” I answered.

 

“Yep, doing fine,” Trevor replied.

 

“Good! So what do you want to eat?”

 

I scanned at the menu board sitting on the right side of the table. “Just a medium-sized box of pickled vegetable filled rice balls,” I said. “How much those that cost?”

 

“890 Pokedollars.” He then winked. “I can cut down the price if you want.”

 

“No, it’s fine,” Trevor said, pulling out his wallet and taking out several bills before holding it out to him.”

 

I pulled out several bills from my bag and held it out to him too. “Yeah, we don’t mind.”

 

He smiled and shook his head. “Oh alright.” He took the money from both of us and placed it in his box of money, then quickly scoured the back table for a box of it before turning back to us and placing it on the table. “There you go. Enjoy!”

 

“Thank you Mr. Jikan!” I said with a smile.

 

“You’re welcome!” he replied.

 

We both then went off to find a bench to sit down and eat our snack, until we finally found one amongst the crowd, and sat there and quickly opened the box, Trevor quickly taking a bite on one of the balls.

 

A satisfied expression covered his face as he swallowed it down. “Mhmmmm...Mr. Jikan never fails to disappoint in cooking.”

 

I laughed as he took another bite, then another and another, quickly shrinking it down to nearly nothing. “It’s a good thing that he was your cooking teacher.” I smiled then let out a short laugh. “Remember back in our first lesson in cooking, you accidentally set the tinfoil with the cookies on it on fire?”

 

Several flames suddenly appeared on him as he looked away in embarrassment. “Don’t remind of that…”

 

“But now you’re a great cook now, instead of accidentally setting everything on fire like your mom does!”

 

Trevor sighed and shook his head. “Please, don’t put Mother and cook in one sentence. That is a nightmare I do  _ not  _ want to see or hear again.”

 

I nodded, then shuddered at the several times I saw Ms. Cedrinus-Feu got angry in the kitchen. “Yeah...she’s a...rather grumpy bird.”

 

He sighed, but this time out of sorrow. “She has a reason too…”

 

An awkward silence hung between us for a while, with Trevor finishing the almost eaten ball and going onto another and another while I ate a few slowly, until we both were finished with the box.

 

“So anyways, what should we do now?” he asked, then licked the crumbs off his beak as I threw the box into the recycling can.

 

I shrugged then scanned the area, until I saw an Trumbeak running a ring toss booth with stuffed Pokemon dolls hanging from the top.

 

“ _ Yes! Trevor would love them!”  _ I then turned to Trevor and point at it. “How about we go there?” I asked. “We can get one of those cute toys!”

 

His eyes lit up, and nodded happily. “All right!”

 

So we both went over to the booth, which fortunately had a short line, and waited until it was our turn, where we come to the realization only one of us can to play it.

 

“You can do it Y,” Trevor said, pulling out his wallet and taking out two bills before placing it on the table. “You have a much better aim than I do.”

 

“Alright,” I mumbled as I pulled out a bill and placed it down, before looking up at the Trumbeak. “Three rings please.”

 

The bird’s head tipped slightly to the side. “I see you’re quite confident in your throwing skills...”

  
I shrugged. “I’ve done a lot of throwing before.”

 

The Trumbeak nodded, and took several rings from under the booth before placing it on the table and moving farther away to the left. “But anyways, you have to stand where the tape is to throw, and if you managed to score one ring, you’ll get a small plushie. You score two, a medium size, and three, the largest size possible.”

 

“Alright,” I said, picking up the rings and going over to the tape like he instructed, before preparing my aim and focusing on a bottle on the bottom right. 

 

“ _ Steady now Yvonne…just make sure it’s jusssst right...” _

 

I then let go of the ring, where it smoothly landed on a bottle.

 

The Trumbeak stared at it for a moment in surprise, before his eyes moved onto the bottom left, where another ring landed there. 

 

“You’re a rather quick thrower…” he noted.

 

I didn’t respond, already focusing on the bottle down in the middle, before letting it go, where it twirled on the bottle’s neck, before stopping.

 

“Congratulations! You won the plushies of your choosing!” he announced as his wing spread to under the plushies hanging above and behind him. “Take one large, medium, and small!”

 

Trevor flew up to my shoulder and perched on it before leaning closer to my ear. “Hey Y...can I get the small Flabebe and the medium Fletchling one? You can take the large one.”

 

I smiled, then whispered, “Of course”, before turning my attention back at the Trumbeak. “I’ll have the small Flabebe, the medium Fletchling one, and the large Absol one.”

 

He nodded, then unhooked the Fletchling doll and placing it on the table, before flying to unhook the Torchic one and Absol one.

 

“There you go,” he said.

 

Trevor immediately flew over to the table and picked up the Fletchling, while I gathered the other two into my arms. “Thank you,” I said with a smile.

 

“Not a problem,” the Trumbeak replied, before smirking. “Have fun at the festival you lovebirds.”

 

Trevor suddenly burst into flames as his beak dropped. “W-we’re not dating!”

 

“Sure doesn’t look like it,” he shrugged, but smiled. “But have fun anyways!”

 

“All right! You have fun too!” I replied, then started walking away to look for a new booth, with Trevor putting out the flames on his body before flying after in silence. It went on like that for several minutes, with him deep in brooding and me trying to find another booth to play games at that has a short line.

 

“ _ Come on...there  _ has  _ to be one…”  _ I thought as I scanned the area. “ _ Trevor doesn’t need to beat himself up at this time…” _

 

“Hey Y…” Trevor called behind me.

 

I turned around. “Yes Trevor?”

 

“I’m sorry for reacting that way over at the ring throwing booth.” He sighed. “It’s a rather immature reaction and–”

 

“Trevor, it’s fine,” I said, then give him a reassuring smile. “It’s all right to get flustered. Now come on, let’s go find another game that hopefully doesn’t have a long line.”

 

He gave me a small smile and nodded. “All right Y, lead the way.”

 

And so we both spent the rest of the night having fun at the game booths and eating delicious snacks, just like when we were younger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhh....summer....too bad that I already started school and can no longer enjoy it. Rip me. But since I've already finished this story, and almost finished the next story, I don't have to worry about going on hiatus for a while.
> 
> Also, the Togetic teacher was Diamond. He'll appear later, either as a background character in the main series or supplementary stories.


	10. Second Term start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normal theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBYpeGJo46Y

_9/1/????_

“Good morning everyone!” Ms. Dorobo greeted to us. “How was your summer? Fun, I hope?”

 

“YEP! I HAD A LOT OF FUN WITH HELPING MY FRIEND IN HER AGENCY!” Black replied. He was quickly swarmed by the stares of several gawkers, with Ruby being one of them.

 

“Same here at my job at the cafe,” Trevor said.

 

“Had a good time in relaxing during it!” I replied.

 

Ruby then turned to the teacher with a genuinely curious expression on his face, asked, “What is this, “fun”?”

  
The Mandibuzz smiled. “Good! Because once summer is over, time starts slipping fast. So try to stay fo...cused….zzz…”

 

“ _Oh no, not again....”_

 

I clapped my hands as loudly as I can. “FOCUS PROESSOR! FOCUS!”

* * *

_Rainbow Wing Academy_

_The most splendid and greatest academy of the bird, by the bird, and for the bird._

_2nd term_

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I didn't want to put this in here because nothing much happens between Y and Trevor...then I just put it in because I wanted to have those cutscenes in the story. And I guess there can be some differences between them...I just had to make eight different versions of this because copy and pasting makes no sense in universe, because there will be like nine and a bunch of other AUs that I keep in my head and idea doc for Hatospe.
> 
> And welp, I already finished the second story and started the third. I feel like this is some kind of ritual to summon fate punching me in the face.


	11. Walk with Trevor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Walk in the park: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1-BvjFAdsfs

_ 9/13/????  _

Whooo...what a long school day! Now I’m ready to kick back and relax–  

 

“Hey Y!” Trevor called, running up to me.

 

Oh yeah, that reminds me. I have to take Trevor to my cave to give him some of my leftovers. After all, part-time jobs can go so far in helping to pay utility bills, rent, medicine, and food. Plus, a nice walk together in the park and wilderness is good.

 

“Hey Trevor,” I said, then smiled. “Ready to go?”

  
“Yep!” he replied. “Got everything here!”

 

“Great! Let’s go!”

* * *

 

“It’s quite strange in how quickly time passes,” Trevor remarked as we both walked through the park, the food already settled in his fridge. “It’s sunset already.”

 

I nodded, looking at the leaves that were starting to turn into beautiful, vibrant colors of red, orange, yellow, and brown. “Yeah. Fall’s coming soon. Very pretty season though a bit too cold for my tastes.”

 

He looked at me with sympathetic eyes. “You can always come stay with us. We can try to provide enough warmth.”

 

I shook my head and smiled. “No thank you, Trevor. I’ve managed through several falls and winters before. I can manage this one again.”

 

He tipped his head a bit on the side. “Are you sure?”

 

I nodded. “Yes, I am.”

 

“All right,” he said, before both of us turned away to admire the place, and enjoy its peacefulness. 

 

“Hey Y! I saw a Farfetch’d and her chicks near the pond!” he cried.

 

I turned to him, and saw a Farfetch’d, waddling to her nest with a leaf holding some berries in her beak, before placing it down and picking up the berries one by one to give to her hungry chicks.

  
A happy grin covered my face as I saw that sight. “Oh wow! They’re moving into civilization now!”

  
“Though they usually stop raising their chicks around the start of fall,” he noted, before shrugging. “But I guess all birds are changing, though in different rates. Last I heard about the Farfetch’d, only one has been potty-trained.”

 

“Though the chicks are rather small…I hope they can survive the fall and learn how to fly.”

 

He sighed. “Yeah...I hope they would be as fortunate as I was...even though it’s not as likely.” 

 

I nodded and sighed. I sometimes had wondered what would’ve happened if I didn’t see Trevor on the ground, so far away from his nest. How different I would be as a person? Would Trevor survive out of his nest that long to be noticed by Ms. Cedrinus-Feu and become a different bird, or buried deep in the earth? Would I even still be breathing at this age, or would I’ve been already dead, the ashes from the hellish flames of his mother as the only remains of me?

 

But before I can go on further in scenarios that may have happened in a different timeline, Trevor broke me from my thoughts.

 

“Thank you Y, for saving me," he said, before sighing. "Even though it’s sort of a lost cause, from me freezing in the cold air and dirt to suffering after just being hatched to constant stomach problems, I still appreciate it to this day.”

 

Anger burned through me when he said that. “Trevor, you were never a lost cause! You’re a sweet bird that everyone in this world deserves! Don’t call yourself that!”

 

He smiled a bit, a small flame flickering on his head and body. “Thank you Y, and I’m sorry for saying that.”

 

I felt my anger died a bit. “There’s no need to apologize Trevor. We all have our moments of self-deprecation, blaming ourselves for things that we can’t control.” An aching pain in my chest suddenly formed. “It’s normal!” 

 

His smile and flame seemed to grow stronger at those words. “Thank you again Y, for those words.” 

 

I laughed a bit, the ache lessening. “It’s not a–”

 

The flames suddenly went out, as he gave me a solemn look. “Please don’t ever change.”

 

Well that was a surprising turn of events. 

 

“Hehehehe…” I smiled. “I’ll try not to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me just say this, I _love_ writing Trevor like this. I think it's because it's so fun to write him like a regular teenager and explore the possibilities of Trevor only having Y as a friend from childhood. And let me say this, you'll definitely see Y acting like a normal teenager later. Much, much later.


	12. Trevor in a Maid Costume

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School Festival theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ez9X1ioEXTo&t=38s

_ 9/25/???  _

Today’s the school festival, and our class is assigned to a maid cafe! I don’t have any work today, so it’s nice just to hang out and look around!

 

“Hey Y!”

 

I turned around, to see Trevor flying over to me as best as he could with the weight of the pink maid outfit on him, before landing in front of me very clumsily.

 

“Yes Trevor?” I asked, trying to swallow down my laughter at the landing or gush on how adorable he is.

 

“We have a lot more customers than expected and we need an extra hand! Can you help us?”

 

I smiled. “Of course! I’ll go put on the maid costume and back in a moment! And I’ll promise that I’ll show my good maid serving techniques!”

 

I ran to the back room and grabbed a spare maid outfit before putting it on and dashing right out, grabbing a notepad and pen from the counter before being in the middle of the room, wondering who I should go to within the masses of birds at the table.

 

Just then, I saw the doctor walking in, calling, “Can I have a cup of iced coffee?”, followed by Mr. M the janitor, who seemed rather grumpy, saying, “I would like a nice cup of iced coffee too” before both went to a rare empty table and sat there, the small Swellow glaring at the Honchkrow as she smoothed out her feathers.

 

“Coming right up!” I called back, writing down the orders rushing before being stopped by a voice next to me said, “Hey! Can I have a Torchic sandwich and a glass of water!?”

 

I turned to a Talonflame girl and nodded. “Of course miss!” I replied, before bolting straight into the kitchen and hooking it at the orders board, before running straight out.

 

“ _ So where to–” _

 

“Hi! Can I have some boiled red beans?”

 

I turned to a Taillow, and nodded. “Got it sir!” I cried, jotting it down before going off to the kitchen, hooking the order onto the board, and managing to find and pick up Esprit’s and M’s tray of drinks before rushing over to their table and placing it down.

 

“Here you go sir and m’am! Enjoy!” I said as I put the drinks in front of them before running off with the tray.

 

“Thank you!” they both cried.

 

“You’re welcome!” I called back.

 

“I REFUSE TO DO THIS!” a familiar screaming filled my ears.

 

Oh boy, what– 

  
“Hey Y!” Trevor called from behind me.

 

I turned around. “Yeah?”

 

“Ruby threw a fit over there and left!” he said as he pointed at a table with several birds on the other end of the room, looking in shock at their server storming off after throwing off his maid cap and notepad. “Help them!”

 

Well that makes sense. “All right Trevor!”

 

I ran over to the table, and asked hurriedly, “What do you all want today?”

 

“Cheesy garlic bread and tempura,” a Staravia said.

 

“Pickled plum rice balls and yakitori,” a Tranquil replied.

 

“Sashimi please!” a Noctowl chimed.

 

“Udon,” a Dodrio responded.

 

I scribbled it on the notepad. “Done!” 

 

I bolted back to the kitchen and hooked it up onto the board, before finding out that two of my orders were ready to be served. Placing down my tray and picking up the other two, I ran off, going to the Talonflame girl first, who quickly dug into her Torchic sandwich and gave a nod as of to give a signal of thanks, then to the Taillow, who chirped a “Thank you!” before turning around to see Trevor sitting on the counter, panting from exhaustion. 

 

“Trevor!” I called before I bolted over.

 

“Hey Y,” he greeted, then breathed heavily a bit. “What’s up?”

 

“Wondering on how you’re feeling.” I frowned. “What happened?”

 

“Just tired,” he replied, before dropping onto the table and curling his head to his chest. “This maid outfit is weighing down on me in walking and flying.”

 

I smiled a bit. “If it helps...you look adorable in it.”

 

A small flame popped up in Trevor’s head as his head curled into his chest further. “T-thank you. But you should start getting back to work. I’ll be back on my feet soon.”

 

“All right!” And so, I ended up running around the cafe all day, unable to do anything else at the festival. Only the maid business now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because it isn't a Hatoful Boyfriend AU without some kind of wackiness.


	13. Trevor in a Maid Costume 2.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why the fuck is Trevor in a maid costume theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qr54rgJGUQ4

Ahhhh! Ho-Oh’s Roost City always look great in the night time! Though I prefer the wilderness that surrounds the cave, the city looks very beautiful in the night lights, and calm too, with only a few birds on and about.

 

“Thank you sir!” a familiar yet very feminine voice said.

 

Hm...I wonder who’s that…

 

I walked up to the source of the voice, a rather cute Fletchinder in a pink maid outfit, who was standing next to the lamppost. The Fletchinder turned around me, and gave me a smile.

 

“Hey Y!” Trevor said. “What brings you here!?”

 

My jaw dropped as I stared at his outfit. “Trevor!? The festival’s over! Or do you have some kind of maid outfit fetish?”

 

A small flame suddenly lit up on his head. “Y-you’re misunderstanding! I-it’s my work uniform! I work at a transvestite cafe!”

 

I nodded. “I’m not sure about misunderstanding…”

 

“B-but anyway, take this flier!” he said, holding out a piece of paper as he stared into my eyes pleadingly. “It would be great if you come there! I need more money, especially since Mother’s getting iller than usual.”

 

I picked it up and nodded with a smile. “I’ll go check it out sometime.”

 

The fire on his head grew bigger as he smiled so happily. “Thank you! Also, please call me Coolene there. That’s my work name.”

 

“All right Coolene!” I said. “But anyways, I have to go back home now, so good luck!”

 

I’ll tip you big, little lady!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy these maid costume chapters my dudes, the next chapter is going to be XY arc-esque as fuck. Also, I've been hanging out at the Pokemon Special Discord wayyyyy too much...


	14. Flight away from Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trevor's theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gxj_QyIjz1Q

Finally school’s over! Now I can relax and have a nice walk with Trevor! He seems a bit down for the whole day.

 

“Hey Trevor!” I called to him as he walked through the hallway. 

 

“Hi Y,” he said rather dejectedly.

 

“Want to go on a walk today?”

 

“Sorry Y, I have to go somewhere,” he sighed, before giving me a smile that seemed sadder than it should. “Maybe some other time?”

 

“Yeah, don’t worry!” I replied, before frowning. “But is there something wrong Trevor?”

 

He swallowed a bit. “Nope. Nothing. See you later.” 

 

He then went back to walking, much more faster than before. I wonder what happened. I think it may have to do something with Ms. Cedrinus-Feu being more iller than usual, but I don’t know. I’ll just do some extra hunting and maybe have a small chat with Ms. Lillie and her friend at the cafe.

* * *

 

Well that was a nice afternoon! Though I should probably return home now. I haven’t eaten dinner yet!

 

As I was humming to the music that Ms. Lillie would often have on, I saw Trevor, for some reason, walking out of the hospital.

 

Wait...why was he in there?

 

“Hey Trevor! I called, waving my hand.

 

Trevor turned and stared at me like he was caught guilty of a crime, before exclaiming, “Y!? What are you doing here!?”

 

“Walking in the city,” I replied. “What happened Trevor?”

 

He sighed. “Y...can we go to the park together? I...I can’t word what is happening lately...in my house right now. Maybe it will clear up my mind.”

 

I gave him a smile and nodded. “Of course Trevor. Let’s go.”

* * *

 

The walk to the park was utterly silent, save for the cool night autumn breeze. None of us dared to speak during the whole time, for I knew I shouldn’t interrupt him in figuring out on how to deliver the news he had, and he for that reason. It would likely still remain as utterly silent when we were at the park, sitting on our bench, when Trevor decided to break it.

 

“I’m sorry for taking too long,” he said. “I just...still can’t find any way to say it.”

 

I smiled, and rubbed his very warm back a bit. “Take your time. I don’t have to go anywhere.”

 

He gave me an appreciative smile, before sighing once more. “Y...you know my mother was never really the healthiest of birds. Even with the illness that she has, she has suffered many injuries in her career as a police officer.”

 

“Yeah...” I sighed. “She always got colds in the winter, strange for a Fire type.”

 

He nodded and laughed a bit. “Yeah...she always made snarky comments on it.” He sighed once more. “Ever since the end of September, she’s gotten worse. This month, I realized that I can no longer take care of her alone, so I brought her to the hospital.”

 

“And where you went after school…” I gave him a reassuring smile. “But I hope she’ll get better soon!”

 

Trevor didn’t smile back, his face tight with solemnity as tears started falling from his eyes. “She will never get better.”

 

My smile vanished. “W-what?”

 

He wiped the tears away and turned away from me, only giving me a sorrowful and teary glance. “See you later...Y. And I’m sorry for taking up your time.” 

 

He then took off into the night sky, showering the park with small orange sparks and tears.   
  


I stood up, my eyes staring at his flying shadow. 

 

“Trevor!” I called, bolting up and running after him. “Trevor! Please don’t do this!”

 

“Y, leave me alone!” he cried, before quickening his flight. “Please leave me be!

 

I stopped in my tracks, looking up at the form of fire and sorrow until it disappeared into the night, before sighing and turning to the way back to my home, teeth gritting as I kicked any stone within me while trying to ignore the burning of anger, the heartache of sorrow, painful memories, and empathy, and the pain of my nails digging into my palms churning within me.

 

Gods damn it Trevor… why do you always have to choose to be alone? In a time like this, there is no use in being alone, other than to pile up pain and suffering that will consume you one day. 

 

But I can’t force him to choose comfort and companionship. No matter what my heart and memories say...I have a duty to respect as a friend. I can’t pry, for he’ll hide it further. All I can do is wait for time...time to take its course.

 

Damn you Trevor. Damn you Cedrinus. Damn you Feu. Damn you gods. Damn you, Yvonne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....I did promise a heavy chapter.
> 
> ....Trevor....baby....I'm sorry.


	15. Relief of Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas with Trevor: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lT6qCMYewNQ&list=PL4B08F41CD1F48E2C&index=15

_ 12/24/????  _

It’s been a month, two weeks, four days, 14 hours, 7 minutes, and I don’t know how many seconds since Trevor went flying away from me in the park. And since then, he’s been distant to me at school, always trying to avoid me. Of course, I’ve been able to enjoy some company with Black and Ruby, it’s just not the same. Trevor’s my best friend, and I can’t enjoy my time with them if he’s not talking to me, especially since the Winter Festival is now around the corner and Trevor would probably be very lonely and sad, being cooped up in the hospital.

  
Just then, my phone let out a “PING!”. Quickly running over to the table, I swiped it off and took one glance on the screen, before grinning madly and jumping cheerfully.

 

“ _ YES! TREVOR’S TRYING TO TALK TO ME!”  _

 

Then, realization of that hit me, causing my grin and newfound energy to fade. But what for?

 

I pressed on the notification, and saw his text:

 

_ “Meet me at my house at 7.”  _

 

Well that definitely sounds serious. Even though the Winter Festival is set up at the park, he would still go there for a talk. He doesn’t like his house that much. But might as well wait before going.

* * *

 

When I arrived to Trevor’s house, he was on the old porch bench, sitting with a rather solemn face.

 

“Hey Trevor!” I said. “What’s up?”

 

His eyes lit up as a small fire appeared on his head, before it darkened and the flame went out. “Hi Y, sorry for bothering you with this.”

 

“Oh no, it’s fine,” I assured, then smiled. “I’m just glad that you’re not trying to deal with your problems alone.” My smile faded in favor of a solemn expression. “What happened to your mother?”

 

“She’s doing better than last month,” he replied, then sighed. “But still has a good chance of never getting better.”

 

My face fell into sympathy. “Oh…”

 

“But she’s doing well enough for her to go on a small speech on why I should spend time with you  and kicked me out of her hospital room.”

 

I laughed a bit. “Sounds a lot like her back when we were young.”

 

He chuckled. “Yeah…” He sighed. “But because I can’t bear of going home or the festival alone, I decided to invite you here, because she would want me to and because it may make me feel a bit better.”

 

A hopeful smile covered my face. “Do you feel better?”

 

He nodded happily as the wonderful warm smile cover his face. “Yes… Thank you.”

 

I patted his back gently. “You’re welcome. Now...do you want to do anything?”

 

He shrugged. “Well...I don’t have anywhere in mind. The festival seems too overwhelming for me right now, and I want to try my wing in battling, but I don’t want to get myself in trouble with the nocturnal predators…”

 

“We can just hang out here.” My smile grew wider. “Like cook something for the winter feast.”

 

I quickly pulled my hand away from his back when several flames lit up on his body as a bright smile covered his face. “That sounds great! Let’s go!”

 

And so, we spent the rest of the night together, cooking, cleaning, eating snacks, and playing board games. What good way to spend a cold winter night!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a happy resolution! And expect another chapter on Saturday, because I'm starting the fourth story, or X's, and this is going to take me several years to upload everything at the rate I was going.
> 
> Also, the small speech Trevor's mom gave will be uploaded...after a very long while.


	16. Third Term Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normal theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBYpeGJo46Y

_ 1/10/???? _

 

“Happy new year everyone!” Ms. Dorobo greeted. “Did you have a good vacation? I hibernated!”

 

“Surprising,” Ruby remarked. “But yes, I did. A grand party during this time is a must.”

 

“YEP! I HAD A LOT OF FUN WITH MY FAMILY AND FRIENDS DURING VACATION!”

 

Trevor nodded. “I had a good time too.” 

 

“Yep!” I added with a grin. It’s been fun spending the rest of vacation running around the wilderness with Trevor! And he seems to be happy from that too, considering that he’s been growing bigger every day from the constant battles and not having to worry about his mother.

 

“Oh great, the teacher’s sleeping  _ again,”  _ Ruby grumbled loudly.

 

I snapped out of my thoughts, before clapping my hands as loudly I could.

 

“PROFESSOR WAKE UP! YOU’RE STILL HIBERNATING!”

  
The Mandibuzz shook her head and looked up. “H-huh? What? Uh...but anyways, as I said before, enjoy the rest of the school year while it lasts! Because time will go by very fast, and it will be over before you know it!”

 

Well, there’s nothing coming up this semester! Might as well loosen up after a year of events and work!

* * *

 

_ Rainbow Wing Academy _

_ The most splendid and greatest academy of the bird, by the bird, and for the bird. _

_ 3rd term _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost at the end! Whoooo! *throws confetti*


	17. Legeumentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normal theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBYpeGJo46Y  
> Y's birthday theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MX_O1-eE7_Y

_2/2/????_

 

Ah...finally school’s out. Now I can go hunting, then spend the day relaxing, before going to the park and hang out and eat dinner with Trevor for my birthday. It’s a tradition that came up when his mother got too sick to spend time with us to do that.

 

Wait...I think I’m forgetting an important event that’s coming up soon….Oh yeah! Tomorrow’s Legumentine’s! The day where you give beans to the person or bird you like! Much more better than before, where you throw them at birds. Disgraceful! I’m probably going to buy some beans after finishing my work.

* * *

 

“Hello!” the Swellow clerk greeted as I entered the store and went up to the counter. “What beans do you want today, if you want any?”

 

I nodded and smiled. “Yep! Do you have any beans that are good on the stomach?”

 

“Yes, that would calm corn. A bag of it costs 700 Poke Dollars.”

 

“All right!” I picked up my bag hanging from my side and took out the several bills I had in there and placed it on the counter. The Swellow then took it and put it in the cashier, taking out the change and putting it in front of me before pulling out a bag and going over to the bin of light yellow kernels that laid on the buffet next to her, and scooped several spoonfuls of it into the bag before tying it up and giving it to me.

 

“Here you go, and have a nice evening!”

 

“You too!”

* * *

 I hope I’m not late! Trevor’s already on the bench with the bag of the birthday dinner, waiting for me. I wonder how long...

 

“Hey Trevor!” I called, making sure my bag of beans was hidden carefully behind my back.

 

He turned to me, and smiled. “Hey Y. Happy birthday!”

 

I smiled as I walked briskly to the bench and sat down, making sure that he didn’t see the bag. “Thank you, Trevor.”

 

He nodded. “You’re welcome, but er…what are you hiding?”

 

I pulled out the bag from behind me.

 

“Calm corn for Legumentine’s Day! Or an early one.”

 

His eyes widened at the sight of the bag. “Really!? Thank you Y! But uh...shouldn’t we do this tomorrow, since this is your birthday?”

 

I laughed. “It doesn’t matter Trevor! At least you got them earlier! Also, they’re easy on bird’s stomach, so you might like it with your dinner. And I would’ve bought it on any other day and its meaning will remain the same: I enjoy being friends with you, Trevor, even through the good and bad.”

 

A small flame appeared on him as he smiled sheepishly. “T-thank you Y.”

 

I nodded happily. “Of course! Now let’s eat! I bet you’re hungry after your shift.”

 

His flame disappeared as he nodded in agreement. “Yeah, I am.”

 

And so we spent the rest of the night eating the delicious food he made, and walking in the park together. What a good way to spend my birthday!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 700 Pokedollars = About 6 US dollars


	18. While it Lasts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please prepare your tissues if you are in need. Otherwise, continue on.
> 
> Trevor's theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gxj_QyIjz1Q

_ 2/10/???? _

 

I shivered as I tried to keep myself warm from this cold, February night. Even with my fur coat and blankets wrapped all over me, it’s still not enough in this merciless weather. I hope I don’t get sick. Even though school’s ending really soon and there are no tests, I still have hunting and foraging to worry about.

 

Suddenly, I heard my phone made a “PING!” noise. Reluctantly, I stood up, making sure that all of my blankets covered me, and dragged myself to the table.  When I arrived, slowed by the mass of fur and shivering, I looked down on the screen, and saw Trevor's name on the bubble. Huh... I wonder what’s it about.

 

Bending down onto the screen, I tapped the message with my nose, and stand back up straight, reading:

 

_ “Go to the park, now.” _

 

Oh gods...what happened? I need to be out there quick. Trevor needs me.

 

Quickly throwing off my blankets and catching them, I placed them on the table, before rushing out, a bead of cold sweat trailing down my neck the whole time.

* * *

 

When I arrived at our usual bench, Trevor was there, perched on it….or at least...I think it’s him.

 

In his place, there was a Talonflame...but not a prideful or strong one at that. Tears dropped from his puffy and wet eyes, as he stared at me with regret, sorrow, and pain, as if he accidentally killed someone with a hellish flame and had to confess the crime.

 

“Trevor...?” I asked with a barely a whisper. “W-what happened?”

 

Tears fell from his eyes, before he wiped them away. “Yvonne...my mother...she died today.”

 

I recoiled in surprise, words taken out of my mouth and mind. Even though I knew that this day would come, it still comes out as shocking… Malva Feu-Cedrinus...dead…it’s hard to even think of that.

 

Trevor sniffed, as he let out a hiccup. “She’s a Talonflame...a strong one too...she shouldn’t get sick...in the cold weather...that isn’t...that  _ shouldn’t... _ happen…”

 

I gave him a gentle look. “Trevor…”

 

He cried even harder, covering his face. “I’m all alone Yvonne...I have no one…”

 

I sat down, and placed my hand on his back. “But you have me Trevor.”

 

He hiccuped and sniffed. “That’s what Mother told me…at the end…’Be with Yvonne...and she will be there for you too.’”

 

Ah...that's why he used my name...poor bird's so numb to misfortune, he can no longer give a care.

 

He let out a hiccup as he cried even harder. “But that’s irresponsible of me...I love you Y...no.... _Yvonne_ , more than anyone on this earth right now.”

 

I...I knew that he would say that someday...but for me to say it, I didn’t know...until now.

 

I smiled gently. “I love you too Trevor. I think I’ve always loved you...but I just couldn’t...or  _ wouldn’t _ , accept it.”

 

He sniffed. “But Yvonne, I don’t want to say this but…”

 

A small flame flickered on his head, as he turned away from me. “It...if I were to marry you, I will die first. After all, birds can only go on for so long. But… knowing that I will leave you alone one day...just seems so irresponsible.”

 

I felt anger boil in me from those words. “Trevor! I don’t care! It doesn’t matter right now! It won’t matter later! I just want both of us to be together, as friends or lovers, until the end!”

 

He turned back to me and smiled, though it seemed hollow. “Of course Yvonne...you would want that...you asked for that to Jirachi...but I know how it feels to be truly alone, and I don’t want you to experience that again. I think it’s best if we should go on our separate ways.”

 

I stood up and turned to him, my fists clenched. “Trevor! I won’t allow you to do that! Besides, this is what life is! Nothing ever lasts, except for memories, memories of the good and the bad!” 

 

I felt tears well up in my eyes. “It’s unfair, it’s painful, and it seems like there will be no good in it...but we live anyway because we want to pursuit the happiness of it, to keep fighting on for it! That’s what and why we are alive! That’s how it was when the world was born, that’s how it was when both Pokemon and man lived and die, that’s how it was when both evolved, and that’s how it will always be! And it only happened because of that!”

 

Trevor hiccuped, before saying, “Y–I mean–Yvonne...birds are never supposed to come as far as this...being the dominant species of both Pokemon and man is where we’re never supposed to reach."

 

I felt the tears trailing down my face, but I didn’t care. “That doesn’t matter! I love you Trevor! I want to be with you, even if it would only be a short part of my life! And you want to be with me too...so what’s the problem?”

 

He sniffed as more tears fell from his eyes. “But why  _ me?   _ Why me over all the more talented ones? Why me over all the more richer ones? Why me over all the pain I will give to you once I leave?  _ Why?” _

 

I wiped my tears away, and gave him a gentle smile. “Because you’re a sweet and caring bird Trevor. A genuine one. There are not many who do. But now, wipe your tears away and go back to my cave, if you want. We’ll deal with the future later.”

 

He wiped them away, and nodded. “You’re right Y. But I’m still not completely calm over this…”

 

“I don’t expect for you to.”

 

“I just want to say, even though I’m born in this life, filled with pain and misery...I’m glad I was because of you…because I know you’ll be my pillar through that...so thank you Y.”

 

He flew rather clumsily into my chest and wrapped his wings around my back. I returned the hug, and kissed his head. We stayed like this for a while, before Trevor pulled away and went airborne, though rather awkwardly.

 

“I should go back home and call the house owner Y,” he said, before sighing. “The house should be sold, too many memories. Unless of course, you want to live in there again…”

 

I shook my head. “No, it’s fine Trevor. I’ll prepare your bed.”

 

“Thank you Y.” He turned away and took off, dipping a bit on the left, before regaining his height, sometimes sinking to the side or down.

 

“Do you need any help?” I called when he was a good distance away.

 

“Nope!” he replied. “I think I got this! Thank you though!”

 

And so, for the rest of the night, we made the preparations for my cave’s newest resident. But even if Trevor or I were to be buried near it the next hour, the next day, the next week, the next month, the next year, or more...it’s simply a fact of life. So Trevor...please live the life that you want, before you leave this realm of the living. I want you to make the most out of every moment, while it lasts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And cue the credits theme! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_OYiNJ6ipH4
> 
> But anyways, I hope you enjoy this story! The original ending is just heartbreaking, and I hope you like this one! Also, I know what you’re wondering...why are X and Lack not here? Why does Ruby get to look and fail in being fabulous, Black scream, Faitsu sleep, and Emma fuck up people’s days? And why does the unimportant janitor gets more appearances than those two birdies? ...You’ll know in due time. But firrrrsssst… we need to go on to Faitsu first. X and Lack can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> You can ask me more stuff on my tumblr here: http://the-falcon-of-the-fall.tumblr.com


End file.
